My Only Hope
by Kagome1322
Summary: what if one song written and sang by Kagome would snap Inuyasha into reality to find the feeling he's been pushing back


AN: OK so I have major writers block for my other story 'The Silent Screamers' so I thought I might get over it with a oneshot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other people in this story, ugh I feel so deprived.

Now on with the story

Everyone in the house had gone somewhere, Souta a friends Mrs. Higurashi and Gramps went to Kagome's aunts. And where did that leave Kagome, she was sitting in her room thinking. 'I wonder how Inuyasha feels about me?'

As she flipped over she said aloud

"I for one, certainly know how I feel. But I'm pretty sure the feeling is not mutual." Sure Kagome may have loved Inuyasha, everyone knew that she did, hell even she knew she did but for some reason people kept saying Inuyasha was just in denial and that she had to make the first move.

'Yeah like that will ever happen' came Kagome's sarcastic remark every time. She figured maybe if she could not tell him she could write a letter.

" No that is what guys do, oh I know I can write a letter an- no that won't work he probably wouldn't read it anyway. Ugh, what can I do?" by this time Kagome was getting very frustrated. Infact she was so frustrated she didn't see the curious golden amber eyes in the window.

In all her problems she began to play her piano in her room. As she was playing an idea formed in her 'I know I'll just right a song then put in on a tape and have him listen to it. Yeah maybe that will work.' As she kept playing she slowly started to smile. Then out loud she says,

"Oh Inuyasha I hope you like the song I make you."

Then before she began to play she turned on her tape recorder and then sat back down on her stool. Inuyasha upon hearing his name listened closely to what she was doing then her heard her start to play the piano again. Then when he was about to ask her about what it has to do with him she started to sing.

**There's a song that's inside of my soul.**

**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again**

**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**

**But you sing to me over and over and over again.**

Slowly it all began to make sense to Inuyasha and he thinks, ' she's writing a song to tell me how she feels.' Then amazed listening to the words of the song he silently crept into the room to hear her better.

**So, I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope.**

**Sing to me the song of the stars.**

**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**

**When it feels like my dreams are so far**

**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now, you're my only hope.**

**I give you my destiny.**

**I'm giving you all of me.**

**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am**

**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**

**So I lay my head back down.**

**And I lift my hands and pray**

**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours**

**I pray, to be only yours**

**I know now you're my only hope.**

**hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh.**

As Kagome finished her newly written song and stood up, she turned off the recorder. When she turned around, let's just say she was more than surprised to find an incredulously stunned hanyou. Inuyasha had wide eyes and an open mouth staring at her.

Sure Inuyasha may not be that smart but he could decipher that song clearly. Kagome loved him and she wrote a song about it. He felt amazing like he had just been ambushed, oh forget it to put it simply his heart was soaring like a finally freed bird just let out of a cage. He knew someone did care for him and that he was truly not alone. And as he slowly inched closer to her his and her heartbeat both quickened.

Then ever so slowly Inuyasha gently kissed her lips. It was short and it was sweet but it meant everything to the both of them.

OK so I hope you like this one I know its not rally a teens thing but I didn't know if parents would want their children reading hell in a story even if its not a real cuss word but whatever.

I hope you review and for this one I do except flames but please I have a very fragile heart and get upset easily so don't make them too mean

Well with that said please:

_**! Read and Review!**_

ja ne, Kagome1322


End file.
